princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of the Hero
Way of the Hero is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In a alternate realm where a medieval-style version of Zootopia is the capital of a kingdom called Terra ruled by King Christian and Queen Gazelle, Bellwether, portrayed in a similar manner to Maleficent, wants to steal an item of great power and destroy their kingdom. Now, it is up to two young animals in love, Nick and Judy, to gather a team and set things right. Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) *Chriszelle (The pairing of my tiger character Christian and Gazelle) Story Terra was a magnificent kingdom. From its capital of Zootopia, under the benevolent rule of King Christian and Queen Gazelle, it prospered. The ultimate symbol of this prosperity was the magnificent red gem known as the Heart of Terra. A large ruby found in the caves that were part of the great mountains that surrounded the land, it symbolized the prosperity and riches of Terra. However, its power was only symbolic. It had no powers of its own. However, a new menace, a mysterious female sheep known to all as simply Bellwether, had her eyes on it, believing it to be powerful. Bellwether had great power in her own right, and she believed that this would increase it and allow her to take the queen’s crown from Gazelle’s head. “Once I have it, I will be unstoppable,” she said. For now, the day went on as usual. In the town, a handsome young fox by the name of Nick Wilde, the son of the local lord, Robin Wilde, and his wife, Marian Wilde, was practicing with his sword. Nearby, the love of his life, a bunny by the name of Judy Hopps, watched him. “He is so handsome,” she said dreamily. Nick turned at the sound of her voice. “I try,” he said. Judy’s talent laid in the field of archery. It was said that she could aim at a small target a good distance away and not miss. She took great pride in that. She looked again at her love. “Be careful, my sly fox. You could take someone’s head off,” she said jokingly. Both of them laughed. Nick then decided to sit down for a break. Judy joined him. “Maybe, later, you could give me an archery demonstration,” he said. Judy was happy. “I’d love to,” she said. In the palace, Gazelle was tending to her and Christian’s adoptive daughter, a five-year old bunny named Keira. Unable to have children of their own, they had found her as a baby on the palace doorstep and adopted her, making her the princess of Terra. Gazelle smiled proudly as her daughter played. She also looked ahead in time, picturing her as an adult queen. Oh, how wonderful that day would be when she placed her crown on her daughter’s head. “But for now, you are my little girl,” she said to herself. For now, everyone was comfortable and happy. However, little did they know that Bellwether’s minions were coming, and, when the wooly villainess arrived, nothing would ever be the same. At the end of the day, Nick and Judy said their goodbyes. “That was a great archery demonstration, Cottontail,” Nick said. Judy smiled. “Maybe I can show you more later,” she said. Nick nodded. “All right,” he said, not having much else to say. Night fell over the kingdom, and true darkness was also about to fall. Category:PrinceBalto Category:Medieval fantasy stories Category:Fantasy Category:Stories where the other main cast appears Category:Stories containing additional pairings Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Stories where Nick is the main protagonist Category:Romance Category:Stories Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:Oneshots Category:Stories that will be on hold for the time being